


The Dollar Dream Discord [Fic]

by klazomaniac, monochromiac, RedMint_Tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All convos are from the dollar store SMP discord server, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Humor, Minecraft, Texting, This is literally just a fic, With Friends, but on drugs, chat fic, we love dollar stores in this house screw Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromiac/pseuds/monochromiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: A discord server type of chat-fic based off the Dream SMP, execpt its more over on steroids. Or its just a fic featuring me and some other AO3 friends who all are content creators in the server.Updates: Chapter(s) 1-3, 5 Written By Red, Chapter(s) 4 written by Klazo, Chapter(s) 6 written by MonoAdded 2 Co-WritersCreated By RedMint_Tea
Relationships: happened in the server, random marriages that
Comments: 58
Kudos: 160





	1. Stronk Bieber -TotallyQueen

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not inspired by a server i'm in. and this is totally not me just telling you the identity of the joke names, just so you know I wanted to sort of save some of the memories that have been posted in the dollar store smp, which is why this exists.
> 
> Name help / Names that will be shown on display:  
> ProbablyAFurry [Fundy]  
> SmileMask [Dream]  
> ScreamingChild [Tommy]  
> PunnyPun [Punz]  
> PotatoPig [Techno]  
> Ducc [Quackity]  
> TotallyQueen [Niki]  
> FlappyBird [Grian]  
> Arsonist [Sapnap]  
> MuffinMan [Badboyhalo]  
> Goat [Schlatt]  
> InsaneBeanie [Wilbur]  
> Color/ColourPurple [Purpled]  
> CloutGoggles [George]  
> RoyalButton [Eret]  
> ShinyDiamond [Skeppy]  
> BathTub [Tubbo]  
> RunningArsonist [Ranboo]  
> SpagetMan [Toiu]  
> Dadza [Philza]  
> SalmonBloop [Sally]  
> CartFullODiamonds [DanTDM]  
> JustACat [AntFrost]  
> Pokemon [Pokimane]  
> IHaveATaser [Michael Reeves]  
> MilkMan [Ted Nivison]  
> CreeperDad [Awesamdude]  
> MuteVoidBoi [Callahan]  
> Shitass [Shitass]  
> SmileMaskSister [Drista]  
> SleeplessCorpse [CorpseHusband]

_SmileMask **is typing...** _

**SmileMask:** Dolphins are just gay sharks. 

**ProbablyAFurry:** It costed you nothing to say that yet I am proud that you did.

 **TotallyQueen:** I'm happy that the dolphins were able to admit to who they are!

 **BathTub:** Woah dolphins!? where are they i wanna pet them :D

 **ProbablyAFurry:** Idk but it'll be pretty pog if we can find the dolphins

 **SmileMask:** yep

 **BathTub:** I'm going to go swimming in the ocean so I can find the dolphins!

 **TotallyQueen:** wait toob-

 **ProbablyAFurry:** Can I come see the dolphins as well?

 **BathTub:** Yeah lets both find the dolphins!

 **ProbablyAFurry:** Pog

 **MuffinMan:** Don't dolphins like beat up sharks for fun?????

 **TotallyQueen:** the gays keep on winnin

 **ProbablyAFurry:** Gay dolphins 

**MuffinMan:** Not to mention, don't dolphins like also eat shark livers for fun??

 **ProbablyAFurry:** shark livers yum

[ProbablyAFurry, TotallyQueen reacted with: :eyes:]

 **TotallyQueen:** delicious.

 **PotatoPig:** how to put out a fire

wait this is discord not google sorry

 **TotallyQueen:** techno is there something you need to tell us?

 **PotatoPig:** no

 **ProbablyAFurry:** you don't believe how bad I wanna make a chat fic out of this hah

[ProbablyAFurry reacted with : :eyes:]

 **TotallyQueen:** nobodys stopping you that would be pog

____

okay im stopping there for now, next chapters probably gonna be way more pogchamp then this, this was just a little test thing I did.

ill add more depending on the random conversations we have screee


	2. homies <3<3 -PotatoPig

_**PotatoPig is typing...** _

**PotatoPig:** I'm going to devour a tree whole and nobody can stop me

wait this is the wrong server

 **ProbablyAFurry:** wth was the right server???

 **TotallyQueen:** i'm concerned

 **BathTub:** yes eat that tree pog

**[ProbablyAFurry, PotatoPig, TotallyQueen, BathTub reacted with: :tree:]**

**ScreamingChild:** BURN THE TREE DOWN!

 **BathTub:** YES LETS GO BURN THE TREE?

 **ProbablyAFurry:** Am I allowed to come?

 **ScreamingChild:** if toob is ok with it im ok with it furry

 **ProbablyAFurry:** I AM NOT A FURRY

 **BathTub:** foox tal can come! Fondy is always allowed to burn trees with us :D

 **ProbablyAFurry:** pogchamp

 **TotallyQueen:** wait dont cause a forest fire

 **InsaneBeanie:** fundy is gonna cause a what?

 **BathTub** : you should have said dont cause a forest fire ealierer.

[ProbablyAFurry, BathTub, ScreamingChild reacted with: :fire:]

 **Arsonist:** HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME >:((

 **BathTub:** you could always help us burn down log cabins :D

 **Arsonist:** YES LETS GO BURN IT DOWN!

 **ProbablyAFurry:** fire is very pog

 **InsaneBeanie:** children please

 **TotallyQueen:** i am very concerned for their health

 **ScreamingChild:** THE FIRE IS SPREADING POG

___  
so yes this story is getting like daily updates and stuff but their not always gonna be long, chapter 4 will hopefully be the longest one po

-ProbablyAFurry out!


	3. 💖 -literally most of the server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back finally pog

_**Dadza is typing...** _

**Dadza:** PHILZA BABD RN JAK DK

 **ProbablyAFurry:** P H I L S A BA T AN NANA

 **Dadza:** iM S O B B I NG

ITS AM AZIN NG 

**TotallyQueen:** WA IT WH A T

 **Dadza:** tHE FI C

 **ProbablyAFurry:** AAA

**TotallyQueen:** **I HAVE TO GO READ IT-**

**HES A A A A A A A A**

**Dadza:** bruh moment

 **ProbablyAFurry:** i just remembered I have yet to update that crack fic i made about this chat out of boredom, the last update was in like early-mid october. damn

 **Dadza:** lmfao

\----

Okay this is just dUMBASS short because I have no creative libarties and the rest of my time is on other fics but i PROMISE soon today i'll probaBLY DO

MORE MINI THINGS


	4. welcome to minecraft jaba edition -insanebeanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ScreamingChild:** FIGHTING???  
> OOOO YEAH  
> KICK EACH OTHERS ASS CMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup losers. its me. klaz.
> 
> sorry this took so long, all of us are procrastinators and forgot about this L
> 
> but! its back. I cannot say that update will be consistent but we can attempt to not make you wait nearly another few weeks lmao

_SalmonBloop is typing..._

**SalmonBloop:** Hi <3

**ProbablyAFurry:** MOTHER???

**SalmonBloop:** Bye <3

**ProbablyAFurry:** MOM WAIT

**InsaneBeanie:** WAIT HONEY

**PotatoPig:** lmao L

**InsaneBeanie:** stfu techno I will fight

**MuffinMan:** Wait guys no don’t fight ;o;

**PotatoPig:** bet

**SmileMask:** oooo Fighting?

**ScreamingChild:** FIGHTING???

OOOO YEAH

KICK EACH OTHERS ASS CMON

**TotallyQueen:** wait guys no

C’mon let’s NOT fight

**InsaneBeanie:** Tommy.

**PotatoPig:** uh oh

**ScreamingChild:**...

YES?

**InsaneBeanie:** Why are you egging on the fight?

**SmileMask:** rip Tommy

**BathTub:** Good luck Tommy!

**ProbablyAFurry:** RIP

**ScreamingChild:** UM YOU SEE

YOU GUYS STARTED IT

I ONLY WANTED YOU TO FINISH IT

**InsaneBeanie:** That still doesn't give you a reason, Tommy. Don't go provoking fights. :)

**ScreamingChild:** UGHH FINE

**PotatoPig:** L

**TotallyQueen:** So um.

Does anyone want cake?


	5. "they always say hey mamas, not hello fathers" -ProbablyAFurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *loud screaming coming from the house nextdoor*
> 
> neighbor: you good?
> 
> Fundy: NODODKDKEJRJWOWM
> 
> neighbor: okay lit

_**ProbablyAFurry is typing....** _

**ProbablyAFurry:** so, i'm an orphan now.

**PotatoPig:** i hear an orphan just waiting to be obliteraited

**ProbablyAFurry:** **WAIT NO**

**SmileMask:** wait techo dont hurt fondy :(

**PotatoPig:** fine

**InsaneBeanie:** Even if I'm dead, I don't want you to kill my son.

**ProbablyAFurry:** hi my dead parental figure

**SalmonBloop:** bloop

**ProbablyAFurry: MOM??**

**SalmonBloop:** bye 💖✨✨🤘🏻

**ProbablyAFurry: MOM WAIT DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN**

**___**  
  
okay im sorry for the sad small update yet again, we here at chatfic inc are trying our best to make a better one!


	6. "LAUGH" "WAIT NO DON'T LAUGH" "CRY" - SmileMask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TotallyQueen:** WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LAUGH DAMMIT HURTS TO LAUGH AAAAAAAAA NOO BUT ITS FUNNY AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  **SmileMask:** LAUGH
> 
>  **TotallyQueen:** NOOO BUT IT PHYSICALLY HURTS TO LAUGH DRE AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  **SmileMask:** WAIT NO DONT LAUGH
> 
>  **SmileMask:** CRY
> 
>  **SmileMask:** WAIT DONT CRY EITHER
> 
>  **PotatoPig:** _"LAUGH" "WAIT NO DONT LAUGH" "CRY"_
> 
>  **TotallyQueen:** the indecision you're facing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup everyone it's monochromiac here :) 
> 
> back with another chapter
> 
> thankfully, this one seems longer (and more chaotic) than the other ones, hope you enjoy.

_CartFullODiamonds is typing..._

**CartFullODiamonds:** Yummy paint

 **SmileMask:** pain

 **SmileMask:** paint*

 **SmileMask:** pain????

 **SmileMask:** pain pain pain

 **CartFullODiamonds:** yeth

 **ProbablyAFurry:** pain

 **SmileMask:** _drinks pain_ yum

 **CartFullODiamonds:** Ye

 **SmileMask:** can I have drugs to go with the pain?

 **ProbablyAFurry:** hey dre

 **ProbablyAFurry:** @SmileMask I lov u <3

 **SmileMask:** @ProbablyAFurry I love u too

 **CartFullODiamonds:** @SmileMask they are on the top shelf i cant reach them tho ;^;

 **CartFullODiamonds:** I want the crystal meth

 **SmileMask:** :( me too whyyyy

 **CartFullODiamonds:** they look shiny

 **SmileMask:** I want whatever as long as its drugs

 **ProbablyAFurry:** I can try to reach the top shelf but i need a stool

 **SmileMask:** hey what if we got them without our parents knowing

 **ProbablyAFurry:** hehe

 **CartFullODiamonds:** got us a stool

 **SmileMask:** pog!!!!!

 **ProbablyAFurry:** :D

 **CartFullODiamonds:** I’ll take the blame

 **ProbablyAFurry:** I can get some but some are too far for me

 **CartFullODiamonds:** I’ll stand on your head to get them

 **SmileMask:** pog!

 **CartFullODiamonds:** I’m like 3’6—

 **ProbablyAFurry:** I’m 5’0

 **SmileMask:** I’m 5’2

((interrupting to say we are going by our actual heights and not the cc heights so shhh))

 **TotallyQueen:** short.

 **SmileMask:** :( no

 **ProbablyAFurry:** HI UH-

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WERE DOING NOTHING

 **TotallyQueen:** @SmileMask you are.

 **PotatoPig:** @TotallyQueen listen just because you’re giant noki doesn’t mean everyone else is

 **CartFullODiamonds:** no we’re not doing anything

 **SmileMask:** WHAT DAN AND FUNDY SAID, WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING

 **ProbablyAFurry:** ^^^^

 **CartFullODiamonds:** ^^^^

 **TotallyQueen:** hmmmm

 **SmileMask:** TRUST ME. US THREE ARE GOOD KIDS.

 **ProbablyAFurry:** YEAH TOTALLY

 **CartFullODiamonds:** yeah

 **SmileMask:** DONT CALL OUR PARENTS PLEASE

**ProbablyAFurry:** _silently kicks stool away_

**CartFullODiamonds:** we aren’t trying to get drugs

 **SmileMask:** drugs are for losers anyways

 **TotallyQueen:** let me just,,,,

 **TotallyQueen:** let me just grab the drugs and move them to an even higher shelf

 **SmileMask:** WAIT—

**CartFullODiamonds:** _NOOOOOOO_

**ProbablyAFurry:** you cant retain me

 **TotallyQueen:** so then you dont mind if i do this, right?

 **TotallyQueen:** I mean, you did say drugs are for losers

 **TotallyQueen:** and that you weren’t trying to get them

 **ProbablyAFurry:** JOKES ON YOU I CAN STAND ON THE COUNTER

 **SmileMask:** @TotallyQueen N-NOOOOOOOO

 **TotallyQueen:** @ProbablyAFurry what was that fundy?

 **ProbablyAFurry:** nothing

 **TotallyQueen:** nothing?

 **Dadza:** the question is,,, what type of drugs are they?

**CartFullODiamonds:** _ALL OF THEM._

**CartFullODiamonds:** _LSD, CRACK, METH, ALL. OF. IT._

**Dadza:** I was hoping it was prescription

 **SmileMask:** @TotallyQueen nokiii please

**CartFullODiamonds:** _WE WANT OUR DRUGS_

**ProbablyAFurry:** noki ples

 **ProbablyAFurry:** i dont really want them but i wanna get them for my friendssss

 **SmileMask:** at least don’t tell our parents

 **Dadza:** @InsaneBeanie OH WILLLMMMM

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WAIT DONT TELL ON MY DAD

 **CreeperDad:** @SmileMask I’ve been watching this entire time

 **SmileMask:** MOM/DAD????????-

 **CreeperDad:** i’m not fucking blind but i wish i was

 **SmileMask:** WAIT NO MOTHER/FATHER IM SORRY

 **TotallyQueen:** @SmileMask @ProbablyAFurry @CartFullODiamonds give me three good reasons why you should be allowed access. Each.

 **TotallyQueen:** and _maybe_ I’ll let you have some

**ProbablyAFurry:**

1\. we want pain

2\. it goes well with soap

3\. Because we can.

 **TotallyQueen:** 'because' is not an acceptable reason

 **ProbablyAFurry:** D:

 **CartFullODiamonds:** we want da drug

 **Dadza:** @InsaneBeanie @SalmonBloop THE KIDS ARE DOING DRUGS

 **ProbablyAFurry:** NOOOO

 **SmileMask:** NO

**CartFullODiamonds:** _NOOOO!_

**ProbablyAFurry:** @Dadza phil you are a mean grandpa

 **TotallyQueen:** phil is correct

 **TotallyQueen:** or at least, they’re attempting to

**CreeperDad:** _chews gum_

**PotatoPig:** @TotallyQueen

1\. i am responsible

2\. i will use it for good dw

3\. (:

 **TotallyQueen:** @PotatoPig (: is not an acceptable reason

 **PotatoPig:** (: is always an acceptable reason

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WAIT HAVE SOAP LETS REBEL BY EATING ALL THE SOAP AND TOOTHPASTE

 **Dadza:** @ProbablyAFurry please d o n o t-

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WE WILL

 **SmileMask:** YES GUYS LETS EAT

 **CartFullODiamonds:** HEY WE STILL GOT PAINT

 **SmileMask:** WE DO WE DO. ALRIGHT TIME TO REBEL BITCHES

 **CartFullODiamonds:** *drinks the paint*

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WE HAVE PAINT AND SOAP AND WE WILL REBEL BY EATING IT

**CartFullODiamonds:** _VIVA LA RESISTANCE!_

**CreeperDad:** i give up all my family are addicts now

 **Dadza:** I- ok

 **ProbablyAFurry:** I don’t really wanna eat it im just eating because my friends are

 **SmileMask:** @CreeperDad sorry mom/dad :(

 **CreeperDad:** its okay son

 **CloutGoggles:** whats going on here

 **ProbablyAFurry:** we’re not allowed drugs D:

 **CartFullODiamonds:** gogy

 **CartFullODiamonds:** noki taking our drugs away when we’ve all been good boys and girls

 **Dadza:** noki’s being responsible

 **CartFullODiamonds:** NO!

 **SmileMask:** @CloutGoggles me, dan, and fundy are trying to get drugs

 **CreeperDad:** I give up

 **SmileMask:** NO MOM WAIT

 **PotatoPig:** :(

 **TotallyQueen:** see, look what you’re all doing to this family, look at what you’ve done to sam, kids.

 **SmileMask:** WHAT THE HELL NO MY MOM/DAD THIS ISNT FUN ANYMORE

 **CreeperDad:** i’m not dead yet

 **SmileMask:** PLEASE DONT DIE MOTHER I NEED YOU

**CartFullODiamonds:** _chugs paint_

**ProbablyAFurry:** WERE SORRY

 **CreeperDad:** doubt it

 **ProbablyAFurry:** WERE SORRY WE’LL BE GOOD KIDS

**ProbablyAFurry:** _drinks grape juice_

**CreeperDad:** @SmileMask @ProbablyAFurry its ok

 **CloutGoggles:**.

**CartFullODiamonds:** _I HAVE DRANK SO MUCH PAINT THAT I AM SEEING COLORS._

**Dadza:** @CartFullODiamonds can you not see colour normally ooooooor-?

**CartFullODiamonds:** _I SEE UNIVERSES._

**CartFullODiamonds:** _MILKY WAYS_

**Dadza:** ok

 **CloutGoggles:** am i a dad

 **CreeperDad:** @CloutGoggles yes i adopted dream and tubbo a while back

**CloutGoggles:** _ok_

**CartFullODiamonds:** and the way to solve 0/0.

 **Dadza:** 0/0 is 0 -

 **CartFullODiamonds:** no

 **ProbablyAFurry:** 0 x 299191 is 0

 **CartFullODiamonds:** it is

_nothing._

**TotallyQueen:** it is simultaneously 0, 1, and infinity

**CartFullODiamonds:** _it is everything, but nothing._

**SmileMask:** ok well im tired

 **Dadza:** @SmileMask then sleep

 **SmileMask:** ok gn

 **ProbablyAFurry:** good night dre have a good sleep

 **CartFullODiamonds:** gn!

 **Dadza:** GNIGHT!

 **CreeperDad:** goodnight son

 **SmileMask:** even tho it's morning for me, gn-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stopping there, hopefully you enjoyed it!
> 
> also, remember, there are a lot of random marriages and family relations on the server so know we're not shipping the actual ccs, we do n o t do that here thank you very much
> 
> signing out,
> 
> ~monochromiac


	7. new fic !

hello gamers !

we would like to apologize for the lack of updates, however; we have a new chatfic!

that one will hopefully have more updates then this one did, but its a completely different idea! its a college au chatfic, go check it out here https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/29668218 adios !


End file.
